


Since We Appear to Be in a Relationship

by victoriousscarf



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should go on a date.”</p><p>McCoy looked up from the work in front of his to gape at Spock. “Come again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since We Appear to Be in a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [st_respect](http://st-respect.livejournal.com/) but not finished in time. January 20, 2010

“We should go on a date.”

McCoy looked up from the work in front of his to gape at Spock. “Come again?”

If he were human, the Vulcan would be fiddling with his hands or shifting uncomfortably. As it was, he was standing in front of the doctor’s table, his hands behind his back. “There is a shore leave coming up, and since we appear to be engaged in a relationship, the next step is to go on a date.”

McCoy was still looking at Spock like he’d grown to heads or started bleeding purple blood.

“What?” he said.

“I’m not sure which part of either statements was confusing.”

But still, it didn’t look like McCoy was comprehending. “You want to go on a date…”

“Yes,” Spock said again, patiently waiting for the doctor to understand.

“… With me? This shore leave?”

“Yes,” Spock repeated.

For another few seconds, McCoy didn’t respond, before finally he busied himself with the papers in front of him. “Where did you have in mind?” he asked gruffly.

~

McCoy would give Spock one thing, and it was that the Vulcan had good taste, even though it sometimes clashed with McCoy’s own, not so good taste. But the show had been rather cultural, to say the least, and dinner had, surprisingly enough, tasted good.

Running into Captain Kirk, however, had put a slight damper on the end of the evening, especially as trying to stop a man bleeding while under fire had never done anything for McCoy’s romanticism. It felt fitting though, for that to happen to them.

Later in the evening cycle of the ship, Spock walked him back to his quarters. “That last part,” Spock started, stopped, and continued. “Had not been in the plan.”

McCoy grinned. “I would hope not,” he said, leaning against his door. “Did the plan have anything else to it?”

Spock gave him his quizzical Humans-are-saying-things-that-I-do-not-quite-comphrend-due-to-cultural-differences look. Still grinning, McCoy leaned up and kissed him. “You’re supposed to kiss your date at the door,” he explained.

“Ah yes, I had run across that fascinating custom…”

McCoy’s eyebrow quirked up. “Did you do research for our date?”

Spock looked non-pulsed. “I did not wish to do anything inappropriate.”

Laughing, McCoy kissed him again. “Good night, Spock.”

“Good night, Leonard.”


End file.
